Halloween
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Deux OS réalisés pour la Nuit des Lemons sur le thème d'Halloween. Le premier est un défi lancé par Francis à son amant courageux, qui déchantera vite au fil de la nuit, puis le second est un UA qui tire vers le SM. J'ai aucune idée de résumé, je suis claquée, et comme c'est des OS fait pour un défi, c'est limite du PWP (quoique de ce côté-là, j'ai fait un effort). Fruk (ça alors)
1. Manoir sucré

**Halloween**

 **Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! En cette merveilleuse nuit, j'ai décidé de participer à la nuit des lemon de la Ficothèque Ardente, et voici les deux œuvres que j'ai pondu en une nuit (j'en peux plus, je veux dormireuh !)**

 **Mes deux OS sont sur France et Angleterre (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne). Bon, comme j'ai la flemme de tout expliquer (crevée comme jamais..), je vous la ferais en bref.**

 **Pour ce premier défi :**

 **Thème : Incrédule**

 **Mots devant apparaitre dans le OS : balais, frayeur, licorne (cette salope de licorne m'a fait chiée !)**

 **Rated : M**

 **Personnages : France, Angleterre**

 **S'il y a des fautes d'inattention, j'en suis désolée mais là, j'ai qu'une envie : dormir. Et je dois poster avant, sinon je serais éliminée -.-''**

 **Bien sûr, aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

0*0~0~0*0

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter cette stupide idée. Jamais !

Alors qu'Arthur se demandait ce qu'il foutait dans un vieux manoir en décomposition, un sombre soir d'Halloween, au lieu de boire tranquillement un thé chez lui et de donner deux ou trois sucreries aux enfants qui passeraient devant sa porte, une porte du couloir s'ouvrit derrière son dos, lui flanquant un frisson qui lui chatouilla toute la colonne vertébrale.

Et en plus, son tortionnaire avait fait des efforts pour lui flanquer la trouille de sa vie.

Ne jamais dire « oui » quand votre petit ami français vous propose une nuit endiablée de frayeur et de sexe dans un de ses manoirs. Arthur s'était laissé prendre par le côté sexuel qui lui était promis jusqu'à oublier qu'avant ça, il allait devoir serrer les dents.

Son enfoiré de petit ami avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres à l'entrée du manoir puis, avant de refermer la porte pour aller se cacher de sa vue, lui avait susurré « trouve-moi et tu auras ta récompense~ ».

Arthur s'était découvert une faiblesse affective qui allait lui causer des ennuis à l'avenir.

Il se retourna vers la porte qui s'était ouverte, se demandant si jeter un coup d'œil à cette pièce était une bonne idée. Sachant que s'en était pas une – mais comme il n'en était plus à ça prêt – il y alla tout de même, avec l'impression désagréable de tomber dans le piège qu'on lui tendait.

Comme convenu, la pièce était vide.

« Bastard ! Je sais que tu es là ! cria-t-il pour se donner du courage et pour lutter contre cet insupportable silence qui lui glaçait le sang ».

Comme il n'eut aucune réponse, il se sentit particulièrement stupide.

Face à lui, un très large bureau boisé lui faisait face.

« Okay… Si tu crois qu'un pauvre bureau paumé au milieu d'une pièce va me faire peur, tu te plantes le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au fond de ton slip ! »

Quelque chose derrière lui s'écrasa contre le sol dans un fracas sourd, le faisant hurler.

« Bastard ! Bastard ! Bastard ! Bastard ! Bastard ! répéta-t-il en boucle en se ratatinant sur place ».

Après avoir passé son angoisse, et se rendant compte qu'il ne se passait plus rien, Arthur se remit sur ses deux jambes, debout dans toute sa gloire, déjà prêt à nier le fait qu'il ait eu peur. Un ancien Empire n'avait jamais peur, pardi !

Du coup, pour s'auto-persuadé de son courage inexistant, il avança vers la source du bruit, souhaitant l'identifier pour assouvir sa curiosité.

C'était…

« … un gâteau en forme de licorne… ? What ?! »

En effet, entre plusieurs morceaux brisés d'une assiette en porcelaine, le vestige d'une belle pâtisserie en forme de licorne s'étalait sur le sol.

« Mais… Mais c'est débile ! »

Pourquoi Francis n'avait pas pris un vase ou un objet qui… bah qui faisait peur ?! Pourquoi une licorne ?! C'était insensé !

« Pourquoi ne le goûtes-tu pas~ ? chuchota une voix suave contre son oreille ».

Arthur sursauta puis fit volte-face. Cependant, Francis avait déjà disparu, envolé comme un fantôme sans indice sur la manière dont il s'était enfuit. Par contre, ses mots résonnaient toujours dans les oreilles d'Arthur.

Cette histoire de décalage entre la maison d'horreur remplie de squelettes et ce gâteau qui semblait trop rose et délicieux pour être honnête, lui donnait une impression étrange. Il était perplexe quant à la suite des évènements.

Pour être honnête, il ne pigeait juste que dalle à ce qui passait par la tête de son amant.

Tout ce qu'il attendait, lui, c'était la partie « sexe ». Et bien sûr, c'était ce qui allait venir en dernier.

Suivant les conseils de son bourreau pour faire avancer les choses, Arthur trempa son doigt dans la mixture pour ensuite l'apporter à ses lèvres. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour savourer la douceur qui chatouillait ses papilles, reconnaissant sans peine la cuisine de Francis.

Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il manqua de s'étouffer.

La pièce avait changé…

Maintenant, il était au centre d'une montagne de pâtisseries en forme de citrouilles, de monstres, de sorcières… Une montagne ! La pièce était démesurément grande et Arthur compris de suite qu'il était dans un labyrinthe de pâtisseries.

Mais comment avait-il fait son coup ?!

« Mange, Arthur. Déguste au moins une de mes œuvres~ ! rigola une voix qui semblait venir de partout et nulle part à la fois.

_ Mais… mais c'est quoi ton délire, Francis ! Là, j'arrive pas à te suivre ! »

Bien sûr, il n'eut pas de réponse (ce serait pas drôle sinon).

Arthur s'attendait à tout. A voir débouler une armée de zombies entre deux muffins, ou une sorcière l'attaquer de derrière un chou à la crème. Francis et la bouffe, c'était une combinaison qui faisait parfois des feux d'artifices. Ne JAMAIS sous-estimer la cuisine de Francis ! JAMAIS !

Mais bizarrement, la douceur des pâtisseries lui avait donné faim.

Il tomba donc volontairement dans le piège de céder à l'appel de la gourmandise, tout en restant vigilant à son environnement.

Il se mit donc à marcher entre les tables jonchées de gâteaux et biscuits à l'allure assez morbide, grignotant ce qui tombait sous ses mains. Il y avait d'ailleurs quelque chose de paradoxalement idyllique dans le fait de n'avoir qu'à tendre la main pour goûter aux plus belles saveurs du monde. Francis aimait bien jouer sur les paradoxes. Surtout pour l'impressionner. Mais Arthur ne le reconnaitra pas, juste pour l'agacer.

Au bout d'un moment, il eut l'impression qu'un chemin se dégageait pour lui, l'invitant dans une direction particulière. Un peu envouté par une musique hypnotique qui se faisait plus forte à chacun de ses pas, il suivit le sentier de citrouilles en pâte d'amande, les joues un peu rouges pour quelques obscures raisons.

Francis l'avait-il ensorcelé ?

Une minute délicieuse passa, puis les gâteaux ne suivirent plus, comme s'ils lui libéraient le passage. Enfin sortit de ces montagnes de confiseries démoniaques, Arthur grimpa quelques marches d'escaliers tapissés de draps rouge sang. En haut de l'escalier, un lit aux draps de velours assortis au tapis l'attendait. Un lit à baldaquin dont l'armature en bois était parsemé de toiles d'araignées en sucre.

Un balai en nougatine dansait à côté de lui pour donner l'illusion de nettoyer quelque chose, mais ce n'était qu'une ultime supercherie pour impressionner Arthur.

La respiration haletante, le regard un peu flouté, Arthur se sentit rougir fortement lorsqu'une présence apparut magiquement devant lui.

Sous un halo carmin, Francis lui fit face, habillé d'un pantalon blanc déchiré et ensanglanté, des menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles, torse nu et cheveux lâchés.

Une bombe sexuelle.

« Tu m'as trouvé, mon amour~… Bravo !

_ Francis… Tu m'as… fait quelque chose…, gémit Arthur en se sentant bouillir de l'intérieur sous un désir violent.

_ Tu parles des aphrodisiaques que j'ai glissé dans mes sucreries~ ?

_ Je le savais… bastard… »

Avec un rire de démon, Francis lui tendit la main, le regard séducteur d'une manière où Arthur ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Avec l'impression étrange de vendre son âme au Diable, il prit cette main tendue et se laissa tirer sur le lit en un geste précis.

Le simple fait de se savoir si près de son but le fit bander.

Puis avec le regard carnassier de son démon, il ne pouvait pas trop penser à autre chose.

« Je vais bien prendre soin de toi, mon amour… »

Là-dessus, il lui faisait confiance.

Arthur choisit de se laisser faire, basculant sa tête en arrière alors qu'une langue chaude vint glisser contre la peau de son cou. Les sens décuplés par l'aphrodisiaque, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être en Enfer, avec le péché de la Gourmandise en bas des escaliers, la Paresse avec ce lit trop douillet, et la Luxure avec ce Diable qui arrachait sa chemise pour y glisser la langue.

Arthur glissa ses mains sur la tête de son bel amant, l'incitant à continuer ce doux traitement, sans honte de se dévergonder dans un lieu si morbide.

Bien vite, la langue qui jouait avec ses tétons descendit à la ceinture, alors que ses mains s'activaient déjà à lu retirer cette couche de vêtements. Lorsqu'il se retrouva nu, Arthur apprécia les mains qui courraient sur lui pour caresser l'intégralité de sa peau. Francis flattait l'intégralité de son corps, passant ses mains partout pour réchauffer ses membres et le sensibiliser encore plus à chacun de ses mouvements.

Amusé, Francis remonta à son visage pour y déposer des baisers chauds, collant leurs deux bassins l'un contre l'autre. Leurs deux érections se rencontraient avec coquinerie, leur tirant un petit grognement de désir.

Sur les draps délicats, Arthur se tendit, étirant ses cuisses sous celles de Francis pour lui signifier combien il était impatient d'aller plus loin. Surtout après tourné en bourrique dans un manoir composé de licornes et de portes qui s'ouvraient. Arthur allait devoir lui demander des explications parce qu'il était toujours dubitatif quant à cet animal qui n'avait rien à foutre là.

Francis embrassa ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, son torse, son ventre, sa cuisse et enfin se cheville, prenant plaisir à ignorer la partie du corps d'Arthur qui réclamait le plus d'attention.

« You are the devil…, gémit Arthur en crispant ses bras qui enserrait mécaniquement l'armature du lit ».

Un rire cristallin résonna à ses oreilles mais Arthur n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que, déjà, un baiser se posa sur sa verge tendue. Sous le choc d'être enfin exaucé, il oublia un gémissement qui alla droit aux oreilles de son bourreau, l'excitant si on en jugeait à son propre sexe palpitant de désir.

Francis passa un coup de langue sadique, appréciant de voir son amant se retenir de lâcher des cris de plaisir. Avec ses joues rouges, il était adorable à regarder. A croquer.

Francis se redressa, faisant rugir de frustration le plus jeune qui attendait bien plus que ces quelques coups de langue sadiques.

Cependant, Arthur laissa sa bouche chuter lorsqu'il vit Francis bouger ses doigts dans le vide comme s'il les faisait danser.

De la montagne de sucreries s'envole un récipient rouge sanguin qui se posa doucement dans la main de son invocateur. Ce qui statufia Arthur, c'était l'absence évidente de fils ou de mécanismes qui auraient pu expliquer ce geste. Et si c'était vraiment de la magie ?

Pour l'heure, il préféra se concentrer sur la bouteille cristallisée que tenait Francis, sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Is it… blood ?

_ Non, mon amour. Que vas-tu imaginer~ ! »

Et pour appuyer son propos, il fit couler quelques gouttes de la mixture sur ses lèvres puis alla embrasser Arthur avec vigueur, emmenant sa langue dans une danse érotique qui lui fit perdre son souffle. Arthur haleta dans le baiser, sentant des mains caresser ses fesses et le bas de son dos alors que ses lèvres étaient littéralement ravagées. Il reconnut enfin le coulis qui glissait dans sa bouche.

Du jus de framboise.

Il se sentit dubitatif à nouveau.

A quoi allait-il s'amuser avec ce coulis ? Francis était très mystérieux, ce soir-ci.

La danse buccale s'arrêta, les laissant pantois et repus, puis le visage sensuel du Français disparu pour reprendre place entre les cuisses tendues d'envies de son compagnon.

Arthur comprit à quoi servait le coulis lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose froid perler contre sa verge. Les mots lui manquèrent tant il était gêné et excité en même temps. Francis voulait aussi son plaisir en faisant des petits tests gustatifs sur son corps.

Ce pervers.

Enfin, la langue râpeuse de son amoureux coulissa sur l'ensemble de son sexe. Prisonnier de cette sensation tant convoité, Arthur ne dissimula pas son gémissement, tirant sur les draps de velours qui caressait son dos.

Francis prit le gland en bouche, le tétant, titillant de sa langue, suçant parfois pour faire crier son Britannique adoré.

Arthur continua de gémir lorsque la fiole de jus de framboise renversa d'elle-même son contenu sur sa poitrine. A la fois incrédule devant cette manœuvre et excité par ce jeu sexuel qui dépassait de loin ce qu'il avait imaginé, il poussa un gémissement du plus profond de ses entrailles. Interpellé, Francis quitta le sexe palpitant qu'il avait pris en bouche pour glisser sa langue sur sa poitrine, à la recherche de ce jus sucré. Il sentait lui aussi les effets de l'aphrodisiaque qu'il avait glissé dans ce jus et commença à atteindre un niveau d'excitation assez douloureux.

Otant alors son pantalon fin, il redressa son compagnon pour le mettre face à lui.

Encore une foi, Arthur fut pris de court, se baladant de surprises en surprises depuis le début de ce jeu d'Halloween.

Francis glissa une main sous l'oreiller de velours, tendant son corps élancé sous le regard empli de convoitise et de curiosité de son amant, pour y sortir une…

« … sucette ? balbutia Arthur en regardant l'objet comme si son existence était une nouveauté pour la planète ».

Francis lui répondit par un regard très sale, très érotique, le genre de regard qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Arthur se retrouva avec la sucrerie dans la bouche, puis, en encore moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, un baiser profond le tira dans le monde merveilleux des « je ne sais plus ce qui se passe mais j'adore ça ».

Emmêlés derrière une boule de sucre embêtante, leur salive se mêlait, attirant toute leur attention, de telle sorte qu'Arthur ne sentit que bien plus tard qu'il se faisait préparer pour la suite des évènements.

Le bâtonnet jouait entre leurs deux bouches, et la sucette passait de l'une à l'autre sous la pression de leurs deux langues.

Ainsi, Francis s'assit quasiment en tailleur, les jambes un peu plus écartées, puis assis Arthur sur lui, attirant ses cuisses laiteuses derrière son dos. Positionné comme un lotus, Arthur sentit son entrée être titillée par le sexe de son compagnon, qui le souleva doucement, ne rompant pas leur baiser sucré, puis le laissa glisser sur sa verge chaude.

Arthur manqua de s'étouffer contre la sucette et la langue de son partenaire lorsqu'il sentit ses parois intérieures s'écarter pour accueillir cette masse délicieuse.

Francis le serra dans ses bras, collant au maximum leurs deux corps pour qu'ils ne puissent que sentir la présence de l'autre. Maintenant liés intimement, leurs bassins entrèrent en contact, prouvant qu'Arthur était complètement empalé sur son bourreau.

Les mouvements s'entamèrent, doux, lents, pour bien faire durer le plaisir. Se sentant entrer et sortir de cette grotte accueillante, Francis redoubla d'ardeur dans son baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent à eux deux la sucette. Le bâton tomba sur les draps, abandonné, et enfin leurs lèvres vierges de toutes contraintes purent s'embrasser allègrement.

Arthur monta ses hanches plus brusquement puis retomba sur les cuisses de Francis, touchant en lui-même un endroit qui lui arracha un cri aussi érotique que plaisant. Toujours par timidité, il dissimula les cris qui suivirent – maintenant que Francis avait trouvé le bon angle où frapper – en se jetant avidement sur les lèvres de son amant, enserrant sa tête entre ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans sa respiration saccadé et ses gestes.

Francis lui attrapa fermement les hanches, accélérant leur étreinte jusqu'à ce que l'extase apparaisse. Un orgasme chaud montait dans leur corps, les invitant à multiplier leurs coups de reins.

Puis enfin, ils jouirent ensembles, dans un baiser profond.

Ils retombèrent tous deux sur leurs draps défaits, essoufflés mais comblés.

Arthur regarda son petit ami dans les yeux.

« Francis… Comment tu as fait tes trucs… ?

_ Mes trucs ?

_ Ta magie…

_ J'ai du sang gaulois dans les veines, mon amour. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la magie gauloise ?

_ C'est une blague… ? De la magie gauloise ?! What !

_ Joyeux Halloween, mon amour~ ! »

Un cri de sorcière à glacer le sang retentit mais Arthur fut plutôt concentré sur les lèvres sucrés qui l'embrassaient.

* * *

 **Joyeux Halloween à vous tous ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! (le second OS est un peu plus… bizarre…)**


	2. L'araignée

**Halloween**

 **Voici le deuxième OS, qui n'est EN RIEN une suite au premier. Il est clairement chelou et a tendance à frôler le SM. J'ai essayé de rattraper le coup mais mon cerveau n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.**

 **Ne tenez pas compte du scénario, c'est Halloween et ça n'a aucun sens !**

 **Ce tirage-ci, c'était le mien, je me devais donc de le faire, juste pour la beauté du geste XD**

 **Thème : Araignée (si toi aussi, tu as pensé à Spiderman, tu dois me mettre une review ! Si, si ! Wesh !)**

 **Mots devant apparaitre : incantation, grimoire, cimetière (ces deux derniers mots, je les ai choisis puisque je suis tombée sur deux bonus de choix où je pouvais choisir les mots que je voualis. Comme quoi, j'ai de la chance ! Imaginez si j'avais chopé « potiron » et « pneu » !)**

 **Rated : M-MA**

 **Couple : UA : Francis/Arthur**

 **Blahbleh, persos pas à moi, blahblah bonn lecture !**

0*0~0~0*0

Arthur trébucha sur une branche d'arbre mais se reprit immédiatement, faisant mine qu'il ne s'était rien passé. De toute façon, il n'y avait personne ici pour le lui faire remarquer.

Il déambula dans le cimetière abandonné de son village. Paumé en pleine campagne, les gens préféraient faire dix kilomètres en plus pour aller enterrer leur famille dans un endroit plus grand et moins… lugubre.

Cet endroit avait mauvaise réputation, certains le disait hanté, d'autre que c'était le repaire d'un vampire, ou encore que les morts sortaient de leurs tombes la nuit pour errer comme des âmes en peine.

Tout ce qu'Arthur adorait.

Depuis longtemps, il s'était intéressé à tout ça, les mythes, les légendes, et ça le démangeait de venir dans cet endroit de nuit avec ses grimoires de magie noire. Maintenant que ses grands-parents dormaient, il était tranquille pour toute la nuit.

Arthur se plaça au centre de la zone et ouvrit son grimoire fétiche, celui qu'il avait retrouvé dans le grenier quelques mois auparavant. Il avait trouvé une formule qui, parait-il, lui ferait découvrir monts-et-merveilles, ou un truc dans le genre. En fait, l'encre de la page avait un peu coulée depuis le temps.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était curieux.

Ne prêtant pas attentions aux araignées qui galopaient un peu partout, il posa son grimoire et commença à réciter une incantation en latin.

Les arbres à moitié morts semblaient craquer sous la pression d'un vent trop violent, à moins qu'ils ne s'apeurent de ce qu'Arthur était en train de faire.

Ce dernier, loin d'avoir peur de ce misérable petit vent qui soufflait dans les branches asséchées de la végétation environnante, continua à réciter ce qu'il avait appris par cœur, le tout en faisant couler au sol une mixture qu'il avait clandestinement préparé dans la cuisine de sa grand-mère pendant qu'elle faisait la sieste.

Un mélange de chenilles écrasées, de sang humain (il s'était fait une petite coupure au doigt) et d'autres éléments pas très ragoutants. Il forma un dessin spécial, comme indiqué sur le livre. Un ovale au centre d'où s'étiraient huit lignes symétriques, comme une araignée. Pour finir, il lui ajouta deux mandibules crochues à l'avant. Par coquetterie, il jugea son dessin de petite merveille et, comme il l'était demandé dans le livre, il s'allongea de tout son long sur l'araignée dessinée, nu, et attendit quelques instants en chantonnant les dernières paroles, les yeux clos.

Le jeune adulte ricana intérieurement en se disant qu'il faisait vraiment des choses étranges par amour du mystique. Mais ça valait le coup et c'était amusant. De toute façon, personne à part lui n'irait dans un cimetière en pleine nuit.

« Ce qui arrange mes affaires, répliqua une voix ».

Arthur ouvrit brutalement les yeux, se retrouvant en face d'une paire d'yeux bleutés qui brillaient dans la noirceur de la nuit. Il voulut pousser un cri mais l'inconnu plaça un doigt contre ses lèvres en lui susurrant un « chuut » avec une voix assez… tentatrice.

« N'aie pas peur, bel enfant. Je ne suis là que par ton bon vouloir ».

Arthur ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là, ni pourquoi il se taisait comme l'autre lui avait demandé. Obéir aveuglément n'était pourtant pas dans sa nature. Alors pourquoi le faisait-il avec un inconnu qui était littéralement sur lui, au beau milieu de la nuit, dans un cimetière où plus personne n'allait.

Puis le regard verdoyant du jeune adulte dériva sur le corps de cet inconnu.

Un large tatouage d'araignée se rependait sur son corps, comme animé et vivant. Il mit cela en lien avec les yeux qui brillaient de manière peu naturels puis il comprit enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Je… je vous ai invoqué… ?

_ Oui, maître. Pour vous faire découvrir monts-et-merveilles ».

Arthur cligna des yeux, les joues rouges car il était agréablement surpris de ce retournement de situation. La magie existait bien ! Et il avait réussi !

« Vous m'avez invoqué, je serais donc le serviteur de vos désirs ».

Le serviteur de ses désirs ?

Arthur pouvait donc demander ce qu'il voulait ? Comme à un génie ?

Même le fait d'être dans un lieu malsain ne put briser cette excitation qui naissait dans sa poitrine. Cette position de force lui plaisait terriblement.

« Et en échange ? demanda-t-il tout de même afin d'avoir connaissance des termes du contrat.

_ En échange, vous allez devoir accepter que je reste avec vous tout le temps. Que je vous suive comme votre ombre. Et que votre cœur m'appartienne ».

Ce dernier point rendit Arthur assez sceptique.

« C'est-à-dire « que mon cœur vous appartienne » ?

_ Au moment où vous accepterez notre collaboration, vos sentiments seront tournés vers moi. Ce contrat est ainsi fait pour que vous ne vous lassiez pas de ma présence.

_ Je… Je ne pourrais donc pas tomber amoureux ?

_ Si. Mais seulement de moi, maitre. Et en échange… »

Les lèvres du démon araignée glissèrent à quelques centimètres de celles du jeune adulte, les frôlant sensuellement.

« En échange, je te ferais découvrir des choses plus merveilleuses que toutes celles qui tu as vues jusqu'à maintenant… »

Comme une araignée ayant ferrée sa proie, l'inconnu glissa une main sous son menton pour que leurs yeux s'accrochent. Arthur s'y noya, toujours interpellé par la beauté de ces deux pupilles. Cet homme avait vraiment quelque chose d'envoutant dans sa manière de se comporter, de parler, d'être. Il donnait envie de s'accrocher à lui.

« Je pensais que vous me demanderiez mon âme…

_ Non, elle vous appartient et me serrait inutile. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de votre affection. Et en échange, je vous donnerais la mienne, maitre. C'est de cela qu'est fait notre contrat : d'amour réciproque ».

Arthur sentit une brise froide se poser sur sa peau dénudée.

Il était sur le point de faire un pacte avec une créature mais ça ne lui sembla pas être une si mauvaise idée que ça. En fait, quelque chose chez cet inconnu était incontestablement attirant, et Arthur ne vit pas d'inconvénient à partager sa vie. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre quelque chose d'aussi inédit et magique que ça.

« Alors, maitre~ ? Tenté par l'aventure ?

_ Hum… moui… »

L'inconnu sourit de toutes ses dents, l'air sincèrement heureux de cette confiance. Arthur trouva ce sourire charmant, puis se laissa embrasser par le démon.

« Appelez-moi, Francis. Votre serviteur, dévoué et aimant.

_ Je préfèrerais « dévoué et amant », marmonna Arthur avec les joues rouges ».

La réponse sembla plaire à Francis qui lui fit un regard séducteur.

« Je suis à vos ordres, maitre.

_ Appelle-moi Arthur.

_ Très bien, Arthur ».

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent hâtivement. Francis attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour le garder prêt de lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire dans son baiser.

« Je te ferais voir monts-et-merveilles, répéta-t-il avec amusement ».

Arthur comprit le sens de ces paroles lorsque les mains de cette araignée humaine se glissèrent sur son ventre pour le caresser. Arthur n'était pas du genre à s'envoyer en l'air avec un inconnu dans les cimetières mais là, étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Francis avait l'air de quelqu'un de sympa. Ne restait qu'à comprendre pourquoi de tels contrats entre démons et humains existaient.

Toujours allongé sur le sol, Arthur replia ses jambes pour entourer le corps de son nouveau partenaire. Il aimait ses baisers, ses caresses, sa présence, preuve que leur contrat était déjà en train de se réaliser.

Il tombait amoureux.

Francis aspira sa lèvre inférieure, la mordilla, puis alla à la recherche de sa langue. Le contact donna un frisson à Arthur qui se sentit trembler dans ses bras et répondre au baiser avec vigueur. Dans les rares moments où ils se détachaient l'un de l'autre, ils devaient vite reprendre leur souffle pour se rejeter sur les lèvres qui les tentaient autant.

Après quelques longues minutes de ce traitement, Francis descendit sa bouche en direction de la poitrine de son nouvel amant, pour y déposer un baiser. Sa langue vint chatouiller le mamelon gauche d'Arthur, puis il y déposa une bise avant de l'aspirer.

Arthur gémit et tendit son corps pour plus de contact. Puis il sentit quelque chose s'accrocher à lui. Lorsque Francis se redressa, il avait des fils d'araignées qui reliaient ses lèvres rougies au sein d'Arthur. Le démon les scia à coup de dents avant de s'attaquer au ventre d'Arthur, qu'il cajola de sa bouche.

Arthur sentit encore quelque chose s'accrocher à lui et gémit sous cette sensation électrisante. C'était un point de contact inédit, il sentait presque le cœur de Francis battre le long de la ficelle naturelle qu'il sécrétait par sa bouche.

Francis parut gêné et rougit en se grattant la tête.

« Désolé… J'arrive à me contrôler… Je veux tellement ressentir tes émotions que je me surprends à fabriquer ces fils pour qu'on soit… reliés.

_ C'est pas grave, Francis. C'est… assez agréable, je dois dire ».

La rougeur sur les joues d'Arthur était touchante. Francis sentait aussi que le charme le rendait fou amoureux de son nouveau compagnon. Il l'avait attendu si longtemps, espérant année après année qu'un humain parvienne à trouver le courage de faire cette foutue formule.

Arthur était un miracle, un don du ciel. C'était pour cette raison qu'il allait honorer son corps.

Francis descendit encore puis dériva sur l'intimité du jeune adulte, dont la verge tendue et gonflée témoignait du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Avec délicatesse et tendresse, Francis engloba ce sexe dans sa bouche, se sentant sécréter quelques fils malgré sa volonté de se retenir. Il retira sa bouche et vit qu'effectivement, ils étaient étroitement reliés à cet endroit. Sachant que s'il les coupait, il ne ferait qu'en recréer davantage, il plaça ses lèvres face à ses doigts pour que le fil prenne racine sur le bout de ses phalanges, continuant à les relier.

Puis il repartit sucer ce membre délaissé, tirant parfois un peu sur les fils pour torturer ses sens. Il passa ensuite sa langue sur ses testicules alors qu'il continuait de tirer sur ses fils. Arthur gémit fortement, excité par cette pratique qu'il ne connaissait pas et n'aurait jamais cru subir dans sa vie.

Francis, le sentant prêt à jouir, arrêta sa fellation et coupa les fils pour libérer sa main. Puis il glissa sur le corps d'Arthur pour l'embrasser à nouveau puis glisser contre sa gorge en une caresse sensuelle.

N'y tenant plus, Arthur écarta ses jambes de lui-même et entoura ses hanches avec, l'attirant pour entamer leur union.

Francis l'embrassa puis commença à pousser en lui.

Un cri échappa à Arthur qui, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses bras, les entoura autour de Francis pour le serrer fort contre lui.

Pris d'une envie joueuse, le démon attrapa les deux poignets de son amant et les lécha abondamment, déposant ses fils qui se collèrent à sa peau. Il s'arrangea alors pour les maintenir contre le sol, permettant à Arthur de se tendre de tout son long sans avoir à se soucier de quoi faire. Ce soir, Francis prenait les rennes.

Ainsi attaché, Arthur se laissa pénétrer, les cris retenus dans un baiser passionné.

Il sentait la verge de son compagnon pulser en lui, toujours plus excité par leur étreinte. Ils se sentirent tous les deux prêts à aller au bout des choses, et c'est ainsi que Francis s'encra jusqu'à la garde, dans un râle de jouissance. L'autre laissa échapper une larme qui finit sous les lèvres du démon. Ce dernier, sous cette caresse, laissa encore une fois un fil le relier à Arthur mais il le coupa aussi.

Le seul point d'ancrage qu'il voulait se trouvait à leur bas-ventre.

Ils ondulèrent leurs hanches face à la pleine lune, ne sentant pas la brise glacée qui parcourait leur peau. La seule chose qui hantait leurs pensées, c'était cette union délicieuse qui leur faisait voir des étoiles.

« Plus vite… Pitié… F-Francis… Plus… vite… ! »

Acceptant sa demande, l'homme-araignée augmenta la cadence, lui faisant voir monts-et-merveilles. Sa performance était encouragée par les cris de pure extase de son partenaire, qui bougeait mécaniquement ses hanches pour aller à sa rencontre.

Leurs déhanchements durèrent encore, entrecoupés de baiser profond, puis ils sentirent tous les deux que la fin approchait.

Francis coupa les fils qui retenaient les bras d'Arthur, avec un coup d'ongles, puis l'attrapa dans ses bras, se laissant enlacer, puis il accrocha ses dix doigts sur les hanches du jeune adulte pour y sécréter, par les pores de sa peau, d'autres fils.

Arthur, sentant tous ces points relier leurs plaisirs en même temps, atteint l'orgasme plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait crû, gémissant le nom de son partenaire dans un demi-cri étouffé. Francis éjacula à son tour, ancré dans son amant.

Ils redescendirent tous deux de leur orgasme, se laissant aller à un baiser affectueux.

Francis décida donc de se retirer puis se rendit compte que sa semence avait elle aussi muée en fil. Il rougit d'embarras avec un petit sourire d'imbécile heureux mais Arthur ne lui fit aucun reproche, trop heureux d'avoir troué sa moitié.

La magie noire, c'était vraiment le pied.

* * *

 **Oui, cette fin est réalisée à la pisse mais j'étais vraiment sur les genoux pour l'écrire XD**

 **Bref, joyeux Halloween et merci de votre attention !**

 **PS. : Oui, cet OS était malsain et vous a certainement fait penser à Spiderman. Imaginez l'enfer que ça a été à écrire sans crever de rire !**

 **Et encore j'ai loupé le thème : Sang avec les mots : whisky, cornichon et crème glacé (j'irais bien voir ce que les autres ont fait, d'ailleurs…)**

 **Allez, à plus !**


End file.
